Butterfly on the Spice
by Neko C
Summary: Somos muy pesados para volar libremente cual mariposa; también tenemos un sabor amargo que no nos permite condimentar la vida de los demás como quisiéramos... Entonces nos toca tratar de vivir nuestra realidad de la mejor manera que podamos. HIATUS
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:**** Vocaloid, UTAU, Fanmades y canciones le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y dueños. Historia sin fin ni intención de lucro alguno.**

**-.-.-.-**

**Prólogo:**

Fue un viernes o sábado a la noche, el día no importaba, sólo era relevante que uno tenía que divertirse en esa discoteca de mala muerte; en donde la música a volúmenes altos, las bebidas alcohólicas, el poco espacio, los cuerpos rozando unos con otros, la oscuridad cortada por las luces brillantes e intermitentes y el humo de los cigarrillos confundían a los sentidos y despertaban los instintos.

Llamados a la lujuria, insinuaciones de algo más, efímera diversión, lugar donde no importaba el aquí, el ahora, lo que era en realidad cada persona, los malos momentos, el mundo fuera de esas paredes…

Ahí se encontraba él, sonriéndole a su conquista de turno y bailando despreocupado los pasos de la canción de moda. Había perdido hacía varias pistas a sus amigos, aunque tampoco tenía mucho interés en encontrarlos, toda su atención se enfocaba en la joven de cabellos morados que atrapaba su cuello entre sus brazos y lo miraba con sus penetrantes ojos de un falso color verde, vestida y maquillada de manera provocativa, incitando indirectamente a buscarla, poseerla y disfrutarla.

"Ay, linda y tonta chica, tan cerca de mi cuerpo, pero tan lejos de mi corazón" pensaba con malicia, manteniendo su mirada azul en la muchacha y sonriendo tan socarrona y falsamente como siempre lo hacía con sus conquistas —aunque, claro, ella no se daba cuenta ―, pero, en lo profundo de su mente, sabía que ella tampoco pretendía mucho más.

Besaba sus labios entrecortadamente, se deleitaba en su momento efímero y comentaba de vez en cuando algunos halagos a la chica en su oído para ser escuchado, también recibiendo su pequeña cuota; todo lo necesario para disfrutar y no pensar en ciertas molestias de su alma. Para su desgracia, una de las amigas de su conquista —que se llamaba "Sakura" o algo así― se la llevó luego de una hora o menos de entretenimiento, no sin antes conseguir el número telefónico; dejándolo completamente solo entre la gran masa de gente.

Miró a su alrededor lo poco que las luces intermitentes le dejaba distinguir: algunos sosteniéndose en la pared, controlando su borrachera; unas cuantas parejas del momento comiéndose la boca; otros luciendo su físico en la tarima del lugar… ¿Dónde se habían metido Gakupo, Kaito y Yuma? Tanto esfuerzo que habían hecho ellos para que él entrara a la discoteca y, de un momento a otro, desaparecían. La pantalla de su celular se iluminó y leyó la hora: dos y media. Suspiró, pensando que sus colegas de seguro estarían con alguna conquista casual, por lo que decidió no buscarlos todavía, no iba a amargarse por eso; ellos eran grandes y sabían lo que hacían, por más borrachos que estuviesen.

Sería porque no estaba acostumbrado al alcohol en sus venas, la temperatura en el ambiente que le resultaba un poco asfixiante, que ya se estaba impacientando por la aparente soledad o que simplemente ya se estaba aburriendo; pero una pequeña incomodidad en su estómago comenzó a hacerse notar; por lo que decidió ir a la barra por un trago. Todo con tal de divertirse en su primera ilegalidad a sus diecisiete años de vida.

Se encaminó dificultosamente a su destino, tratando de tropezar con alguien y obtener una pelea sin sentido, percibiendo varias miradas seductoras por parte de algunas muchachas y buscando de reojo alguna cabellera azul o morada; llegando a duras penas después de una pequeña batalla con la masa que se movía al ritmo movido del tema que seleccionaba el DJ.

Se apoyó en la madera adornada con motivos hawaianos, coqueteó con la muchacha detrás, casi gritándole para ser entendido, y pidió una bebida fuerte que lo desviara de la realidad un buen rato. La chica asintió y se alejó para buscar los ingredientes para el trago elegido, dejando al rubio solo y esperando de nueva cuenta.

Otra vez la incomodidad se hizo presente, esta vez, apuntando al corazón. Decidió ignorando prestando atención a las personas que estaban cerca suyo y se distinguían más que la multitud a sus espaldas. Y fue entonces cuando la vio…

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, para estar seguro de que no se trataba de una simple ilusión causada por su borrachera y el propio ambiente distractor. Estaba seguro, ese pelo rubio y esa figura eran inconfundibles para él, aún con esa circunstancia tan confusa. El escalofrío por su espalda y el latido acelerado de su corazón confirmaron sus sospechas, haciéndole sentir como si un balde de agua helada hubiera caído en su cabeza y volviera a la realidad de un golpe seco.

Su objeto de admiración estaba lejos de su persona, tomando dos vasos llenos de una sustancia desconocida y agradeciendo al barman, para después darle uno de los objetos a un muchacho albino con una sonrisa y alejarse del rango de visión del rubio. Tal fue el bloqueo que tardó unos valiosos segundos para darse cuenta que ella se alejaba de ahí.

El muchacho trató de seguirla, ignorando los gritos de la chica detrás de la barra indicando que su trago estaba listo, empujando de manera algo brusca a cualquiera que pasara a su lado y estorbara su carrera, tambaleándose debido al alcohol en sus venas y tratando de enfocar la mirada para seguir el rastro de la cabellera rubia que tanto anhelaba ver. De un segundo a otro, la discoteca se había convertido en una ruda selva que parecía estar dispuesta a no hacerle lograr su objetivo.

Fue de esa forma fue que una mano agarró su hombro sin que él se diera cuenta, obligándole a voltearse y mirar a quien le impedía seguir con su marcha. Un muchacho de cabellos y ojos azules era su captor, que sonreía alegremente —y, de seguro, algo borracho— a su persona, rodeado por otro joven de largos cabellos morados y ojos celestes y otro más, con una cabellera menos llamativa —pues era negra ― y sus ojos marrones.

― Ey, Len, ¿por qué esa cara? ¿Acaso has visto un fantasma?― bromeó el muchacho de pelos azules, debido a la expresión que portaba su amigo en esos momentos.

El aludido no respondió, sólo dirigió su mirada a su camino incompleto, con la esperanza de volver a detectar la cabellera rubia que hacía unos minutos estaba persiguiendo. ¿Fueron sus ojos, el alcohol o una mala jugada del destino lo que le hizo tener esa visión?

Porque era verdad, Len había visto a un fantasma, uno que nunca pensó que volvería a su vida: _el fantasma del pasado._

**-.-.-.-**

**¿Continúo? Eso lo deciden ustedes.**

**¡Un abrazo desde Argentina!**

_**Neko C.**_


	2. Pisar en la incertidumbre

**CapítuloI: "Pisar en la incertidumbre"**

Ella se alejaba de mí y yo la perseguía cada vez con mayor dificultad. Cientos de mariposas moradas nos rodeaban y complicaban mi avance, el sonido de un piano inundaba mis oídos, creando cierta disonancia dentro de mi mente y la habitación era tan blanca que parecía que estuviéramos parados en la mismísima nada. Su cuerpo comenzó a mimetizarse con los animales de peculiar color, lo que hizo que yo acerara mi carrera para evitar perderla nuevamente… no, no lo permitiría.

Finalmente, pude alcanzarla tomando firmemente su mano y colocando la otra sobre su hombro derecho. Las mariposas se dispersaron y desaparecieron, se hizo un silencio atroz que sólo era cortado por mi propia respiración, mi corazón se aceleró y la tensión aumentó tanto que pude palparla fácilmente entre mis dedos.

Se volteó lentamente y yo tragué saliva con dificultad, su corto cabello y el listón que siempre se colocaba sobre él siguieron el compás del movimiento. Abrí mis labios, preparado para decir su nombre…

El tono de mensaje del celular se escuchó por toda la habitación a las seis de la mañana, sacándome de mi sueño en el acto. Agradecí esto mentalmente, puesto que mi despertador no quiso cumplir con sus funciones ese día, pero bastante molesto de no poder terminar con mi fantasía. Tomé el objeto entre mis manos y abrí su tapa, revelando un pequeño haz de luz que me encandiló por unos segundos, haciéndome soltar un pequeño gruñido de frustración y cerrar mis ojos los instantes que se acostumbraban al brillo.

"Me divertí mucho ayer, espero que podamos repetirlo pronto, cariño." Leí perfectamente el contenido del mensaje, sabiendo muy bien las intenciones ocultas entre líneas.

"Cuando quieras, sabes que eres todo lo que necesito para sentirme bien." Tecleé rápidamente para escribir la oración que estaba tan acostumbrado a mandar, con su respectiva dosis de verdad y mentira en cada palabra. Presioné un botón y el texto se envió en el acto.

Reí por lo bajo mientras me levantaba de mi lecho y comenzaba a alistarme en el mundo de los vivos, dejando el artefacto electrónico entre las sábanas, preocupándome poco si recibía respuesta por parte de la persona que interrumpió mis sueños. Volver a la rutina era más interesante para mí en ese momento.

Llegué al baño y tomé una ducha, logrando terminar de despertarme con el agua caliente recorriendo mi cuerpo; me coloqué el uniforme escolar que consistía en una simple camisa blanca con corbata azul, pantalones de vestir negros y zapatos del mismo color; agarré mi mochila —procurando también tomar mi teléfono— y salí de la habitación con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo.

Toda la casa seguía en silencio, indicándome que era el único levantado a esas horas, dándome una pequeña calma y un indicio de que comenzaría bien la mañana. Desayuné mi típico plato de cereal con leche, una banana y un vaso de jugo de naranja completamente en paz. Terminé, dejé los platos en el lavabo, puse mi mochila en el hombro y encaminé los paso fuera de mi hogar justo en el momento que escuché unos pasos aproximándose a la cocina, agradeciendo no toparme con el poseedor de los mismos.

Al salir, los tibios rayos del Sol, el cantar de los pájaros, la brisa fresca que golpeaba mi cara, los cerezos recién florecidos y los indicios naturales de la estación me indicaron que sería un día bastante bueno para comenzar mi último año de instituto. Me animé y dirigí mis pasos a ese lugar, pensando en todo lo vivido en las vacaciones y disfrutando los recuerdos, sabiendo también que tendría iguales o mejores experiencias este periodo.

Los habitantes de Tokyo de a poco comenzaban su rutina, acompañando mi caminar y llenando las calles con sus habitantes pasos acelerados, coches a altas velocidades y cierto murmullo molesto, característico de las grandes ciudades. Tomé mi reproductor de música y aislé todo el ruido de mis oídos, llenándolos de una buena música para levantar el alma y energizar el cuerpo. Todo era tan extrañamente perfecto que estaba seguro que nada podría sacar la sonrisa que portaba mi rostro en esos instantes.

Fui consciente a los pocos minutos de mi recorrido por la calle de todas las miradas femeninas sobre mí, regocijándome por dentro y mirando de reojo a cada una de las observadoras: algunas me veían con seducción, otras con vergüenza o inocencia, rostros conocidos y algunos no tanto. Les sonreí a todas, provocando pequeñas risas y sonrojos, sin pararme en ningún segundo. Ser un Don Juan tenía a veces unos buenos beneficios para el ego.

Lo peculiar fue que, de un segundo a otro, algo no estaba bien: mi estómago se sintió pesado y ciertas palpitaciones se sentían en mi pecho, como si tuviera un ataque de ansiedad. Pensé que se debía a que la banana que había comido hace una hora no estaba tan fresca como especulaba, por lo que traté de ignorarlo mientras continuaba mi caminata, con resultados nulos.

El instituto Ashikaga Takauji se fue revelando ante mí con cada paso que daba. El nerviosismo entró como una ráfaga de aire en mi sistema y se desplazaba por la extensión de toda la columna vertebral. Lancé un pesado suspiro que renovó el aire dentro mío y pisé fuerte intentando otra vez pasar por alto mis reacciones.

Busqué a mis amigos o cualquier otra persona conocida entre la multitud de estudiantes uniformados que se posicionaban cerca de la entraba al complejo, lástima que con tanta gente caminando sincronizada por ahí y estando a una distancia considerable del lugar, no pude divisar a ninguno. Lo más curioso fue la sensación de _deja__vú_al ver a una chica caminando junto con la masa. Mi corazón se aceleró y mis pasos se detuvieron como si un imán pegara mis zapatos al piso.

"No puede ser" repetía en mi mente una y otra vez. "De seguro es una mera ilusión, al estar tan lejos, confundo las cosas" No importaba lo que pensara en esos segundos, mi corazón no respondía.

Ya me había cansado de mi taquicardia gracias a ese molesto asunto, por lo que decidí de una buena vez atrapar a mi ilusión y mirarla a los ojos, para mostrarme que todo se trataba de mi mente. Estaba a punto de mover mi pie derecho, cuando...

—Len— Alguien dijo mi nombre a mis espaldas. Di media vuelta para localizar el origen de la voz y salir de mi trance.

―Oh, eres tú, Yuma― saludé a mi interlocutor, tratando inútilmente de sonreír ―. ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje a Honsu?― Él sonrió levemente, cosa extraña en su personalidad.

―Con mucho trabajo, pero volver a ver a mis tíos fue bastante bueno― Me contó con su tono apagado de todos los días. La campana sonó, anunciándonos que debíamos asistir a la ceremonia de bienvenida. ―. Sería conveniente entrar, ¿no lo crees?

Iba a responder, pero la ansiedad regresó y ya comenzaba a odiarla. Yo soy Len Kagamine, el casanova del instituto; nadie —menos una mujer— debería ser capaz de ponerme nervioso, ¿verdad? Mucho menos ella, ¿verdad? Cuando me quise dar cuenta, el de pelos negros ya se alejaba de mí, por lo que aceleré el paso para quedar a su altura y charlar vagamente de cualquier cosa sobre nuestras vacaciones separados.

El director realizó su discurso de todos los años, diciendo los clásicos saludos a los nuevos y viejos estudiantes que pasaban por esta escuela y darnos ánimos para todo el ciclo lectivo que teníamos por delante. Bostecé inconsciente al pensar en lo largo y aburrido que sería, conociéndome las palabras de memoria —ya que él nunca se había preocupado en cambiarlas—, no por algo pasé tres años en este lugar estudiando.

Miré en todas las direcciones, buscando a Kaito, Gakupo o alguna de sus novias; pero no encontré a ninguno por la cantidad de alumnos comprimidos en tan poco espacio. Tal vez, también en mi inconciente traté de divisar de nuevo esa figura espejismo que parecía seguirme desde aquella noche. Despejé mi cabeza de esa idea con fuertes movimientos, esperando no dislocarme el cuello. Y, aunque el parloteo del viejo me resultaba redundante, intenté concentrarme en él para pasar el tedioso rato.

—...a Len Kagamine.

—No puede ser, ¿segura?

—Sí, ya me lo han dicho dos amigas mías más— Llegaron a mis oídos susurros mal disimulados de unas chicas de otro curso sobre mí.

Volteé la mirada hacia ese lugar, lo que hizo que las muchachas rieran disimuladamente y pararan su conversación. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas ir donde estaban ellas y encontrar algunas respuestas (aún si no se tratara de lo mismo que pensaba), mas Yuma tocó mi hombro al verme más distraído.

—Pareces preocupado por algo— comentó en un susurro mi acompañante. Negué con la cabeza lo que dijo.

—No dormí lo suficiente anoche, es todo— Le lancé una sonrisa cómplice que, al parecer, creyó sin mucho esfuerzo.

—Como digas— Conocía muy bien al de pelos negros, nunca insistiría en sacarme información, cosa que agradecí en silencio —. Debemos ir a ver en qué lugar nos colocaron.

Yo asentí y caminamos juntos hacia las pizarras donde indicaban nuestros nombres y la selección de aulas; hablando de cosas no muy interesantes, nada que me distrajera de los pensamientos que atormentaban mi cabeza desde que me había despertado esa mañana. Sacudí mi cabeza enérgicamente y puse la mente en blanco, esperanzado de que las cosas volverían a la normalidad cuando entráramos al salón.

― ¡Len, Yuma!― Escuchamos cuando estábamos en el umbral de la clase 3-D.

―Kaito― Hice un gesto con mi mano ―, tal parece que volveremos a estar juntos este año― Dejé mi mochila en el pupitre contiguo a él.

―Vaya pedazo de suerte— Rió con ganas, para después voltearse a nuestro amigo de pelos negros que continuaba callado a nuestro lado ― ¡Yuma! Hace una eternidad que no te veo, ya me estaba preocupando― Lo regañó como si se tratara de su propia madre, logrando un suspiro del otro.

―Kaito, nos vimos hace un mes, en mi "fiesta de despedida"― explicó él con calma, como era su costumbre.

― ¡Un mes es demasiado tiempo!― continuó Kaito con tono de alarma ―Especialmente si te sigues negando a tener celular. Gakupo ya me estaba tratando de convencer de unirme al club de Kendō para ser tu reemplazo― berreó con fuerza.

Y hablando del Rey de Roma, el de pelos morados apareció por la puerta de la mano de su novia, Luka, para unirse a la discusión, desmintiendo que extrañaba a su rival deportivo. Reí disimuladamente ante el espectáculo entre los tres, recuperando el buen humor. La novia de Gakupo, extrañamente, me dirigió una mirada seria. Conocía esa expresión: era su forma de mostrar que algo no estaba bien.

—Len— Luka tocó mi hombro y torció la boca.

― ¿Qué pasa?― pregunté preocupado ―Te noto nerviosa.

―No sé si ya lo sabes, pero― Hizo una pausa, como dudando de lo que iba a decir.

Para mi suerte —o desgracia— la nueva maestra llegó en preciso instante que abrió sus labios para lanzar la "gran noticia" (o al menos eso parecía), dejando inconclusa nuestra conversación. La profesora Miriam Kikui (una mujer de cabellos canosos, posiblemente por su avanzada edad) impuso orden al poco tiempo y nos obligó a sentarnos y mantener silencio, dejando nuevos sentimientos de ansiedad mi pecho... creo que debía acostumbrarme, el día prometía ser más de lo mismo.

La primera clase no fue relevante para mí, pues se hicieron más presentaciones que otra cosa; logrando un gran aburrimiento en mi mente. No era una persona que acostumbrara dormirme en clases, pero esta parecía ser la excepción a la regla, ya que mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse por sí solos y mi conciencia se alejaba cada vez más de la realidad, dejándome fantasear nuevamente con lo que dejé inconcluso esta mañana; debía de estar más cansado de lo que especulaba.

La campana me sorprendió de un momento a otro, dándome a entender que, efectivamente, me había quedado dormido sobre mi pupitre y, de seguro, la maestra tendría una mala impresión sobre mí. Suspiré rendido ante mi actitud y escuché ciertas risas burlescas de mis amigos, ganándose de mi parte una buena mirada asesina.

—Vaya... al parecer, ya te ganaste su cariño, Len— Meiko lanzó descaradamente.

—Íbamos a despertarte— Gakupo tomó mis mejillas, tratándome como un bebé —... pero te veías tan lindo durmiendo— Kaito secundó la acción de nuestro amigo de pelos morados, enojándome más.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡No es gracioso!— Golpeé las manos de los dos con bastante furia.

—Sí, si lo es— Luka intervino en la charla —, hacía años que no te veíamos derrochando ternura como antes. El señor Don Juan Kagamine había consumido toda tu personalidad.

—Eso... y porque nos causaba mucha gracia escucharte hablar dormido— Kaito prácticamente lo gritó, cortando las risas de algunos.

— ¿Yo? ¿Hablar dormido?— Mis músculos se tensaron, esperando que el de pelos azules no dijera lo que yo pensaba.

—Exacto, comenzaste a susurrar un nombre repetidas veces— anunció Yuma en su característico tono de voz, confirmando mis dudas —, como si este fuera importante para ti de alguna forma— A veces odiaba que fuese tan perceptivo.

—Bueno, eso es normal, considerando que se trata de...— Kaito estaba a punto de nombrar algo tan importante para mí, haciendo que tragara saliva y apretara los puños con fuerza.

―Iré al baño, enseguida vuelvo— interrumpí a mi amigo. Me levanté de mi asiento con prisa, evitando dar explicaciones a los demás.

Meiko y Luka dijeron mi nombre, pero las ignoré de manera olímpica mientras caminaba rápidamente a la habitación nombrada, mirando mis pies en gran parte del trayecto. Estaba demasiado tenso como para recordar que de seguro, en ese momento, una gran mayoría de estudiantes femeninos tendrían la vista en mí esperando a que les correspondiera como siempre. Simplemente no pude hacerlo y seguí mi marcha.

Llegué a mi destino con todos con todos mis sentimientos a flor de piel. Me dirigí al lavabo y lavé mi cara repetidas veces con chorros de agua helada. Me miré al espejo, viendo la sorpresa y el nerviosismo reflejados en mi rostro. Si este era yo, no me lo hubiera creído ni en un millón de años.

"Maldición... ¿qué rayos me está pasando?" pensé mientas evaluaba cada reacción reflejada en el espejo por cada idea en mi cabeza. "¿Por qué sigo pensando en ti de esta manera? ¿Por qué vuelves a mi mente en este instante? ¿Por qué?" Apoyé los codos en el lavabo, sosteniendo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre los mismos. Me volvería loco si seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, mejor sería buscar algo que distrajera mi mente. Sí, esa parecía mi mejor opción en ese instante... la pregunta era con qué.

Decidí volver al salón y buscar una vana ayuda entre mis amigos, por más que me resultara incómodo tener que darles algunas explicaciones a los otros, creo que se merecían saber la verdad. Me tranquilicé en el trayecto y volví a mi actitud normal, buscando entre todas las jóvenes una buena distracción, por más pasajera que fuera, ya me las arreglaría después; analicé a cada una, pero, por desgracia, ninguna llamaba mi atención como antes.

Al llegar al salón, lo primero que pensé fue en volver con Kaito y los demás, mas una chica de coletas enruladas y otra albina me llamaron con las manos, haciéndome recuperar mi porte normal de casanova en pocos segundos.

—Teto, Haku— Agarré una silla cercana y me senté relajado, volviendo a ser el Don Juan de siempre. —; hola, hermosas, no saben cuánto las he extrañado— Ellas se miraron entre sí y sonrieron satisfechas.

—Oye, Len— Teto siguió la charla —, nosotras también— Acarició mi mejilla izquierda, haciéndome reír con disimulo —, especialmente en tus prácticas de arquería— Hizo un pequeño puchero, como esperando mi respuesta.

—Pues no se preocupen, el club volverá a abrir pronto y recuperaré el ritmo— aseguré con una leve risa, dejando paso a un pequeño silencio entre los tres.

—Ahora— Sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos con entusiasmo —, a qué no sabes lo que se dice por toda la escuela. Tal parece que aún en una hora, ya vuelves a las bocas de todas— Mi curiosidad se despertó ante esas palabras.

—Me temo que no, he estado... distraído— Tomé un mechón de cabello de Haku, causando cierto nerviosismo en ella —. Si alguna adorable voz me lo aclarara, estaría muy agradecido— Besé con delicadeza y despreocupación el pelo entre mis dedos, mirando regocijado la mirada avergonzada de la albina.

—Bueno... uhm— tartamudeó mi conquista, logrando que sonriera con diversión —, se ha rumoreado de que existe alguien exactamente igual a ti en la escuela... sólo que es una chica— Me paralicé sin quererlo y, al parecer, mi cara demostró el mismo nerviosismo externamente, puesto que las dos chicas me miraron preocupadas.

—Len, ¿estás bien?— preguntó Teto.

"No tengo idea" estaba tentado a responder, pero me mantuve callado otro lapso de tiempo. Quise articular alguna vieja frase para convencerlas de algo que ni yo mismo estaba seguro, pero mis labios estaban resecos y me costaba pensar con tranquilidad.

—Teto, Haku— Una tercera voz femenina intervino en la distancia.

Una chica de cabellos largos y rubios sostenidos en una coleta era la dueña de la misma. Ella se acercó tranquilamente desde su posición —la puerta del aula— hacia nosotros y frunció el seño al encontrar su mirada ámbar con la mía, le sonreí sensualmente. Neru Akita siempre fue una muchacha difícil de tratar, lo que me animó un poco, sería divertido...

— ¿Y yo no merezco un saludo?— dije, fingiendo dolor por su indiferencia.

—Cállate, Kagamine— soltó con cierto desdén, lo que me entretuvo mucho más.

—Vamos, Neru, sabes perfectamente que puedes llamarme sin problemas "Len-sempai" ahora— Ella miró la pantalla de su celular e infló sus mejillas, claramente enojada, realmente se veía adorable.

—El hecho de que yo haya repetido el curso no te hace superior a mí, Kagamine— Neru dio la vuelta, mostrándonos su espalda —. Iba a decir algo a mis amigas, pero tú me has dejado sin ganas. Haku, Teto, las veo en el almuerzo— Caminó pausadamente hasta la salida. Sonreí con regocijo mientras una idea se cruzaba por mi mente.

—Neru— Le llamé tranquilo.

Ella volteó la cabeza, lo suficiente como para mirarme de reojo. Yo me levanté de mi asiento, estiré mis brazos, como si tensara un arco imaginario, apunté a su pecho y abrí la mano donde se supondría estaba la cuerda del mismo. La rubia pareció captar el mensaje puesto que frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.

— ¡Ni lo creas, Kagamine!— vociferó con enojo —¡Si no tienes nada más importante que hacer de tu vida, deberías tratar de encargarte de tu clon femenino!— Auch, un golpe bajo. Cuando quise objetar algo, ya se había retirado del lugar.

Miré a Meiko y ella rió con disimulo, negando levemente con la cabeza. De seguro ya había entendido mis intenciones: conquistaría a Neru aunque fuese lo último que hiciera este año escolar. Ninguna mujer se resistía a mis encantos, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que cayera en mis brazos, además de brindarme una buena distracción de mis delirios. Sí, Len Kagamine era el sueño de todas, el Don Juan, Casanova...

Mis pensamientos fueron cortados cuando Teto aprisionó mi cuello entre sus brazos y me obligó a prestarle un poco más de atención.

— ¿Neru, seguro?— Yo asentí mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo, como si se tratara de un reto —Bien, como quieras— Acercó su boca a mi oído —. Sólo recuerda que, cuando te rechace, puedes recurrir a mí— susurró sensualmente.

—Lo tendré en cuenta— anuncié en el mismo tono a medida de que la de pelos borgoña se desprendía de mí y volvía a su asiento.

Cuando regresé con mis amigos, Luka pareció ser la más incómoda de todos, pues su semblante se mantenía serio y algo preocupado, más aún de su actitud normal. En cambio, Kaito y Gakupo se dedicaron a darme unas cuantas palmadas en mi espalda.

—Elegiste un hueso duro de roer, amigo— comentó con buenos ánimos Gakupo —, la pregunta es si serás capaz de hacerlo.

—¿Bromeas?— Yuma intervino —Yo apuesto que no tarda ni una semana— Esperen... ¿desde cuándo él era tan elocuente?

—A toda regla hay una excepción, tal vez Neru sea esta— Kaito habló con sus típicas frases mitad filosóficas, cortando por unos segundos la diversión.

—Quién sabe, nunca nos enteraremos si no lo hago— comenté para romper un poco la tensión.

Luka se acercó y abrazó a Gakupo sin dejar de mirarme. Comenzaba a sentirme como un experimento fallido, la verdad.

—No sé ustedes— El tono de su voz me inquietó un poco —, pero yo me quedé más interesada en eso de "clon femenino".

—Vamos, Luka, sabes que sólo son rumores— comenté algo nervioso —. ¿No fue lo mismo cuando me confundieron con el hermano menor de SeeU-sempai el año pasado?— pregunté, queriendo que ella cerrara la boca.

—¿Eso crees?— Acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja —Por cómo se explican las chicas del instituto, cualquiera pensaría que ella ha regresado— dijo, remarcando la palabra ella con fuerza. Nuestros amigos nos miraron con curiosidad.

― ¿Ella?― Meiko indagó, alternando su vista entre mí y Luka ― ¿Quién es "ella", Len?― Apreciaba la preocupación de la castaña por mí, pero a veces quisiera que hablara un poco más bajo.

―Deben referirse a una alocada enamorada… si este chico no sabe cómo no meterse en problemas con sus fans― Gakupo le restó importancia al asunto, lo que me alivió mentalmente, pensando que el tema sería ignorado.

―No lo creo, se ve en sus ojos cierta inquietud mayor a algo así― Rayos, odiaba que Yuma fuera tan perceptivo, especialmente cuando acercaba su cara a centímetros de la mía para sacar sus deducciones ―, como si una fuerte conexión y afecto del pasado regresara de golpe― Clavó sus ojos marrones en los míos, causándome más incomodidad.

― ¿Conexión y afecto de pasado?― Kaito comenzaba a espabilarse, logrando que tragase saliva con dificultad ― ¿Len, acaso Luka está refiriéndose a…?― Tapé su gran bocota, completamente incómodo. No quería que los demás se enterasen todavía.

—Alumnos, retomamos la lección, hagan silencio y a sus lugares— anunció la profesora Miriam, logrando ganarse mi mayor respeto, por más que ella de seguro me tenía en la mira de su radar —. Kagamine— Como supuse —, para no aburrirlo con mi clase, tiene suerte que haya sido requerido por el asesor escolar—

Me levanté con una sonrisa de mi lugar, no sin antes pedir disculpas a la maestra y asegurando que no volvería ocurrir (por supuesto, creo que ella no me creyó), y caminé pausadamente a la salida, en dirección a la oficina de Big Al.

Divagué por unos segundos que sería lo quería hablar conmigo el consejero, puesto que un pequeño desliz a primera hora no parecía ser tan importante, hasta que la charla con Luka recuperó mi atención: tal vez él ya estaba enterado y de verdad ella había regresado.

"No, sólo son rumores" pensé muy profundamente ". No hay motivos para que volvieran a Tokyo y, mucho menos, de que la hayan inscripto en este instituto" me convencí una y otra vez, incomodándome más.

Finalmente, la puerta con el nombre de Al Hibiki grabado en una placa se impuso ante mí. Golpeé calmadamente y esperé a recibir el permiso correspondiente. Cuando una voz grave y fuerte me indicó que pasara, abrí con cuidado y miré dentro del lugar, donde un hombre castaño se encontraba sentado detrás de un escritorio de color marrón oscuro.

—Buena mañana, Len. Toma asiento, por favor— indicó, yo me apresuré a acatar el pedido.

—Buenos días, señor Hibiki— formalicé —, ¿por qué me ha llamado?

—Bien— comenzó, hizo una corta pausa para tomar su café, poniéndome nervioso por sus próximas palabras —, como ya te has dado cuenta, estás en el último año de instituto; por lo que deberías comenzar a preocuparte por la carrera que seguirás el próximo año— Sentí como si me hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima por esas palabras.

—Oh, ¿es por eso?— pregunté sonriente.

—Bueno, soy el asesor escolar, es parte de mi rutina ayudar a los estudiantes de último año en su elección del futuro— explicó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Y que yo haya sido llamado primero es pura coincidencia, ¿no?— pregunté con astucia, sacándole una risa a mi interlocutor.

—Eres listo, Len, no por algo te adelantamos un año— Comenzamos a mirarnos, analizando cada expresión del otro —. Verdad, no es por lo único que te he llamado— Seguramente mi rostro se contrajo algunos segundos, puesto que se rió entre dientes —... pero primero debo hacer mi trabajo— Apartó su mirada para tomar un nuevo sorbo de su humeante taza.

—Ya sabes mi respuesta, Big Al— le reté con la mirada, una costumbre muy vieja de nosotros dos —, aspiro a entrar en Tōdai para ser historiador—

— Tōdai, ¿eh?— Asentí —Es una buena elección, pero recuerda que deberás estudiar mucho si quieres sacar una buena nota de ingreso—

—Soy inteligente, ¿no lo acabas de decir?— Su seño se contrajo, tal vez por mi declaración algo egocéntrica.

—De eso no lo dudo, lo que estaba por decirte es que tal vez deberías dejar algunas... distracciones de lado para lograr mejor tu objetivo— Entendí a lo que se refería al instante, sólo que me gustaba sacarlo de quicio las pocas veces que podía.

— ¿Quieres que deje el club de arquería?— pregunté con falso dramatismo —¡Pero si tú me lo recomendaste hace años y soy el capitán!

—No, pero sería una buena idea no darle "clases personales" a algunas de tus fans cuando no es hora de clases— sugirió, llegando a su punto mucho antes de lo que planeaba.

—¿Por qué? Si ellas y yo nos divertimos mucho realizando esa actividad— confirmé sin pudor y de manera socarrona.

—Len— habló con cierto misticismo —, no querrás que Rin se entere de cómo te estás comportando, ¿verdad?— ¿Eso era una amenaza? Su tono parecía indicarlo en toda regla.

—¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?— escapó de mis labios, harto de que ese día se hubieran referido a Rin más veces de lo que hicieron en los tres años que habían trascurrido.

—¿No te has enterado? Sweet Ann me lo comentó esta mañana— anunció con sorpresa —, ellas regresaron a Tokyo el Domingo, y justamente la inscribieron aquí— su semblante volvió a endurecerse, lo cual me indicó que iba a decir algo importante —. Por eso, estamos preocupados por ti, Len. Nos preguntábamos qué pasaría cuando se volvieran a ver, después de la última vez...— Lo último me enojó, como si hubieran abierto una vieja herida en mí.

—Ya basta, estoy harto que todos me estén advirtiendo de lo mismo— Golpeé con las palmas el escritorio de nogal —. Rin no está aquí, sino yo sería el primero en enterarme.

—Y ya lo haz hecho porque sientes su nerviosismo y ansiedad, ¿o me equivoco?— bufé por lo bajo, sin responder —¿Sabes? Se dicen que existen cinco etapas que una persona afronta antes de aceptar un problema finalmente; aunque, creo que tú, con lo listo que eres, saltearás alguna, ¿verdad?—

—No tengo tiempo para charlas inútiles, debo ir a clases— respondí, cansado de ser el conejillo de indias del mundo.

Creo que hasta pude escuchar la palabra "Negación" de los labios de él, lo que me incitó a pararme con brusquedad y abrir la puerta con la misma energía, sin considerar que ésta se abría para el lado de afuera y podía herir a alguien.

—Auch— respondió alguien detrás del objeto que acababa de empujar —Y cuando pensé que este día no se volvería peor—

Lo mismo pensé al toparme casi cara a cara con la persona a la cual había pegado, que estaba demasiado ocupada sobándose la nariz con los ojos cerrados y dando unos cuantos pasos atrás producto del impacto. No pude evitar mirarle de pies a cabeza, aún estupefacto.

Los años habían hecho justicia en su cuerpo, ayudados también por la camisa blanca y falda azul marino que se ceñían de manera perfecta en su figura; su cabello rubio caía hasta los hombros, acompañado como antes por el listón que imitaba las orejas de un conejo y las hebillas que evitaban que algunos mechones se colaran por su cara; una observación que provocó la misma sensación que un baldazo de agua fría en mi cuerpo, como esa vez en la discoteca.

—Podrías ser más cuidadoso, ahora de seguro se hinc...— Cortó su reprimenda de un momento a otro al abrir los ojos y ver quien la había golpeado, el leve maquillaje resaltaba aún más el brillante azul de sus pupilas y sus labios rosados entreabiertos, al parecer tan sorprendida como yo.

Permanecimos estáticos uno frente al otro, separados por unos cinco metros, por varios minutos. Parpadeé más de lo normal y restregué mis ojos, pensando todavía que la rubia frente a mí no se trataba más que de un simple espejismo... pero, al volver a abrirlos, mi "fantasía" seguía en el mismo lugar.

Sonreí de manera forzada y di un paso en hacia adelante con bastante inseguridad; ella pareció salir de un trance y me frunció el ceño, pero no se movió ni un centímetro, esperando a que rompiera la distancia entre nosotros.

—Así que es verdad... volviste— articulé con algo de nerviosismo frente a su figura, ella sólo corrió uno de sus mechones con sus dedos desnudos. No pude evitar ver a uno en especial...

—Parece una mala broma, ¿no?— comentó con tranquilidad, como si no le importara que estuviésemos separados durante tres años y recién ahora nos volvamos a ver.

—Rin— pronuncié su nombre, aún sin quererlo. No podía creer su frialdad al hablar cuando yo estaba hecho un mar de nervios.

— ¿Sí, hermano?— Sus ojos se clavaron en mí y no pude pensar en cuánto temblaban, por más que aparentaran frialdad.

—Vaya, estás cambiada— Luka apareció a mi espalda, casi causándome un ataque cardiaco, no me había percatado que estaba allí.

—Lo mismo digo— Sonrió levemente, haciéndome recordar viejos tiempos —. Es lindo volver a verte, Luka.

—Rin...— interrumpí la charla de las dos al nombrarla y tratar de agarrar su brazo. Ella movió la extremidad, impidiéndomelo.

—M-me está llamando Al-san, nos vemos— dicho esto, se dirigió apresurada a la puerta del consejero escolar, para después abrirla y cerrarla con la rapidez de un suspiro.

Yo me mantuve frente al pedazo de madera, indeciso de si volver a ingresar al lugar y recibir un "te lo dije" del consejero, sólo para tener unos segundos más para observar a mi gemela "desaparecida", pero Luka me recordó su presencia con palabras no muy agradables que digamos:

— ¿Ahora te vas a dejar de negarlo y afrontar la realidad de una vez por todas?— preguntó ella a mi lado. Yo me limité a agarrar su muñeca y dirigirme con rapidez en dirección al aula de clases —Aquí vamos de nuevo...— Me pareció escuchar en un suspiro de mi acompañante.

**-.-.-.-**

**¡Qué me maten y me hagan pasta! ¿Tanto tiempo he tardado en actualizar esto? Bueno, he de admitir que no esperaba encontrarme con algunos inconvenientes en el camino: 1) odio, aborrezco y demás palabras despectivas al Len de "Spice!", por lo que las ideas no llegaban de su personalidad; 2) las tramas -y, más aún, los capítulos- largos me son muy difíciles de escribir y tratar de sacarle coherencia; 3) no soy de las aficionadas a la historia de colegiales y 4) borré como tres veces este capítulo pues no tenía ni la más pálida idea de cómo comenzar la historia. Así que... perdón si tardo un poco en actualizar, pero prometo capítulos del mismo largo que este (5000 palabras o más).**

**Se**** agradecen**** los**** reviews ****de Ale-chan227, Deni, CleopatraBastet, roosewe, SakuRaKiinOo, LizArlovskaya, Be-And-Te, SessKagomeandShadeShaw, ArikelDelaRosa, Paoo.Hinamori, RillianneKagamine y MiyakoHyuuga1912. De verdad no esperé recibir tantos *o*. También mando saludos a todos los lectores anónimos y callados (yo también soy así a veces ^^U), espero que también les guste.**

**Además se agradecerían consejos para nombrar al próximo capi de este fic. Vamos, lean mi mente y sugieran ideas, de verdad las necesito D:**

**Bueno, eso es todo.**

**¡Un gran abrazo desde Argentina y en medio de cenizas de volcán!**

_**Neko C.**_


End file.
